Until The End
by candycanemaster
Summary: "You say that you love me. But if you did, you would do this for me." Kensi said to Deeks as sobs racked her body. WARNING: Character Deaths


**WARNING: Character Deaths**

* * *

**7:00**

"KENSI! Guys I have her" Deeks said as he entered the warehouse.

"DEEKS! No, get out. I'm attached to a bomb" Kensi cried as Deeks saw a timer with a bomb strapped to her neck, her arms cuffed.

"Eric, Nell? Have you got visual from my camera?" Deeks asked as he broke Kensi's cuffs.

"I'm sorry guys, there's nothing we can do from our side to stop the bomb, we have no control over it." Eric said, his voice shaky.

"It's too tight around her neck, there's no wire I can cut?" Deeks asked as he inspected the bomb.

"No, sorry, the bomb is automatic and self destructing from the look of it." Nell whispered as she began to cry.

"Don't cry Nell" Kensi said, although she was crying herself, knowing what was going to happen.

"Sam and Callen are with the bomb squad, they are half an hour out" Hetty said, as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

**6:05**

"We have six minutes" Deeks said as his arms wrapped around Kensi's waist.

"We love you guys. Eric, you've saved my ass more times than I could imagine, without you no bad guys would be caught. Nell, you're my best friend. Monster truck rallies, dance parties, I couldn't have dreamt of a better girlfriend, and you better get your act together with Eric soon. Hetty, you've given me the best opportunities at life. You've loved me and treated me like your own, and you gave me the man I love, no matter how much you deny it." Kensi said, as she swallowed a lump in her throat as she heard crying on the other end.

"Hetty you've given me the best change of life I could've asked for, you gave me a family, a job and a girl who I love. Eric, buddy, you've given me a surf partner and someone I could ride the waves with. You've saved my life and got me out of the worst situations for a good guy. Nell, we started working together at a similar time, and we just clicked. Thank you for everything." Deeks said as he sat down on the ground, guiding Kensi down with him.

"Love you Kensi, Deeks" Nell and Eric said together.

"I love you both" Hetty managed to get out as she sat down, her breathing ragged as she got onto the phone with Sam and Callen.

"Leave Deeks, get out, we both don't have to die" Kensi said as she tucked her head into Deeks's chest as he shook his head.

* * *

**4:59**

"Five minutes until detonation" Deeks said, as he glanced at the bomb strapped to Kensi's neck.

"Deeks? Kensi? Can you hear us? Listen, we're with the bomb squad and we're coming now." Sam's voice could be heard over the ear piece.

"We love you guys. Thank you for having our backs, for being a big brother, you and Callen, you've both literally saved our lives" Deeks said as all Kensi could do was cry.

"No, no, we're 25 minutes out, just hang in there" Callen said, but they could hear him crying.

"We have four and a half minutes, don't worry guys" Deeks said sadly as the call disconnected.

* * *

**3:32**

"Deeks, _go_" Kensi said once again, the timer down to three and a half minutes.

"I can't leave you" he said, as tears continued to stream down his face.

"You say that you love me. But if you did, you would do this for me." Kensi said to Deeks as sobs racked her body.

"I'm not leaving _because_ I love you." Deeks replied firmly as he held Kensi close.

"I _want _you to leave. _Please,_ I don't want us both to die" Kensi said, as the timer continued to count down.

"I'm not leaving." Deeks said, as sobs could be heard over their ear coms.

"Go and live your life. Be happy" Kensi said, smiling sadly as Deeks brushed away her tears.

"But this is my life. I've found the one and I've got her, I'm the happiest man alive right now with you." Deeks replied.

"Deeks!" Kensi cried as the bomb started to make beeping noises.

"Three minutes" Deeks said as he gripped Kensi's waist tighter.

* * *

**2:55**

"You're the one I love, we danced around this 'thing' for years, but we got to spend three amazing months together. I love you Kensi" Deeks said.

"You've shown me what true love is, and I love you too" Kensi said as she continued to spill tears down her face.

"Nell, Eric, I'm gonna disconnect the camera. It's gonna get too messy" Deeks said, breaking his button camera.

* * *

**1:00**

"You guys still there?" Deeks asked, as the timer reached down to the last minute.

"Y-y-yes" Nell said, sobbing.

"When the timer reaches lower you guys have to take out your earpieces" Deeks said, his arms still firmly around a sobbing Kensi.

"The letters are in my bottom drawer" Kensi said, as her breathing became laboured.

"So are mine" Deeks added.

Hetty had made all the field agents write letters every half year in case of a tragedy. They were personalised to each member of their team, and to family, if they had any alive.

"Deeks, you can still leave. Monty will need you" Kensi said as she tried to push Deeks away from her.

"We have 45 seconds left of our lives, and I'm not spending them with anyone except for you. Eric, you can take him right?" Deeks asked.

"Sure" Eric managed to get out, Deeks and Kensi still able to hear the crying on the other end.

* * *

**0:30**

"Last 30 seconds" Deeks said. The last few minutes had started off with panic, tears, but now a sad acceptance of the fate which was about to occur.

"Make sure you kill those bitches that did this" Kensi said, as she tugged on the bomb.

"Absolutely, I've got some favours owing to me" Hetty said sadly. "This job has cost too many lives" she added.

"No Hetty it's not your fault" Kensi said as she felt Deeks shift her around so they were facing each other.

"You've all done what you could. None of you are to blame. Make sure Callen and Sam know that too" Deeks said.

* * *

**0:15**

"I love you" Deeks said as he pulled Kensi towards him once more.

"I love you too" Kensi replied, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**0:10**

"Guys take your earpieces out. 10 seconds" Deeks said.

* * *

**0:09**

"Deeks last chance" Kensi said, tears forming once again.

* * *

**0:08**

"No Kensi, I love you, we're doing this together." Deeks said, tears streaming down his own face as they pulled each other as close as possible.

* * *

**0:07**

"We love you guys" Eric, Nell and Hetty said.

* * *

**0:06**

"Love you guys too" Deeks and Kensi replied together as the disconnecting beeps were heard in their ears.

* * *

**0:05**

"We did it Princess. We lived our lives happily to the end" Deeks said.

* * *

**0:04**

"I was so lucky to have you Deeks" Kensi choked out.

* * *

**0:03**

"I was luckier" Deeks replied.

* * *

**0:02**

"I love you Marty"

* * *

**0:01**

"I love you too Kensi."

* * *

The bodies that were found were beyond recognisable, parts had been blown off, but one thing stood out. The bodies were together, not just lying beside each other, but in each other's arms. They were together, until the end.


End file.
